Guardian Angel
by starrtrek
Summary: When Stefan is captured by an elite group of vampires, Elena will do anything to save him; even if it means teaming up with Damon. However, falling for Damon was not in the job description. Damon/Elena, some Stefan/Elena;; spoilers
1. Of Silence and Notes

**Name:** Raielle

**Title of Story:** Guardian Angel

**Rating: **T

**Universe: **The Vampire Diaries, TV verse

**Main Pairing: **Damon/Elena

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is my first VD fic. Since I like the show more than the books, I decided to write this in the TV verse. I've had this idea in my head for awhile, and I've decided to put it down on paper (or computer). Please review if you like it, or even if you don't. I'd love to hear from you!

Elena Gilbert rested her head against the wall behind her. She was sitting in her bed, her diary on her lap, open to a blank page. The purple pen in her hand whacked the page gently as she moved her fingers up and down. Her eyes were closed, and her long brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun. A green sweatshirt covered her torso, and she wore dark gray sweatpants. It was a typical Saturday afternoon for Elena. She had nothing to do. Bonnie was at home, but she refused to see anybody since the passing of her grandmother. Matt was with Caroline, and she didn't want to be a third wheel. Stefan was out hunting, and Elena knew better than to wait for him at the Salvatore Mansion alone. With any luck, Damon would be there, and Elena would be forced to be with him.

Not that she didn't want to. Elena had developed friendly feelings towards Damon in the recent weeks. He didn't terrify her nearly as much as he used to, but he still did frighten her. Plus, she didn't think that he'd really want to see her after what happened in the tomb. No, Elena was sure that Damon wasn't angry at her, but it had been quite tense ever since. Elena recalled that night vividly. She remembered staring into the eyes of a zombie, and screaming. Anna biting her wrist, and letting that monster suck on it. The feeling that had flooded her body when she learned that Stefan and Damon would be trapped in the tomb. The look in Damon's eyes as he saw her in the darkness. The agony. The misery. The loss.

Elena let out a shaky breath. She couldn't escape from that image of Damon. For the first time, he hadn't seemed so scary. He hadn't seemed high and mighty, or arrogant. He had looked positively heartbroken. Elena felt her stomach drop when she thought of how she wrapped her arms around him, and rested her face against his shoulder, murmuring her condolences. He hadn't hugged her back, but she hadn't been abashed. She knew he was too shocked to respond.

Elena then thought of what it had been like when she sought Damon out by herself before they had reached the tomb. How she had stared at him as she entered the Mansion, and how he gazed at her back. How he had come so close to her face, and touched her neck...

Gripping the pen tightly, Elena began to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a couple of nights. I'm sorry. But a lot has gone on since then, and I need to get it all out._

_After everything that has happened, I feel a weird kind of loss inside. For the past couple of months, Damon has been trying to torture Stefan through many different means, and I've seen him hurt (emotionally and physically) a lot of people, including myself. But it's strange seeing Damon so empty. His eyes hold nothing. None of the contempt that he had for Stefan seems to be there anymore. All it is is this broken, pathetic mourning. I've been to Stefan's house a couple of times in the past week, and yet every time I see Damon, he's always doing the same thing; sitting in a chair inside, staring out into the woods through the large window. It's as if he's hoping Katherine will come running out of the openness, and demand his love._

_If only it were that simple! Stefan and I spent so much time trying to make this work so that Damon would leave, but now, I feel as if I'll do anything to make him happy again. At least he wasn't like the living dead before. Now, he's like a ghost. It kills me every time I see him. And what's worse? Stefan doesn't talk to him! Stefan doesn't even make an effort to do anything to help his brother. It makes me sick. If Jeremy were that depressed, I'd do anything to help him. Hell, I made Damon make him forget about Vicki to help him. I don't understand Stefan. And I don't understand Damon._

_I just wish Damon would be happy. I'm making a promise with myself right now that I will not rest until he is okay._

Elena read over what she had written, and was content. Hopefully, the words would jump out of her diary and apply themselves to her life. She had never cared so much about Damon in her life than she had when she had seen his face in the tomb. Stefan had noticed. Elena thought back with a grim smile to the conversation he had with the day after they had left the tomb.

_A Week Previously_

Stefan grasped Elena's hand in his, and grazed her skin with his thumb. They were sitting on Stefan's bed. Elena was cross-legged across from him, her hands tangled in his. Stefan was looking at Elena's necklace as he spoke to her.

"Listen, Elena. Last night..." Stefan paused, looking towards the stairs. Elena shook her head.

"Don't worry, he's not paying attention." Elena assured Stefan, curious as to what he was about to tell her.

Stefan let out a breath, then looked at her eyes. "I know you and Damon are friends now, and everything, but I can't help but think...I mean, the way he looked at you in the tomb, and how you hugged him-" Stefan closed his eyes at the memory. "I can't help but think there's something going on there. Something I can't control."

Elena let out a laugh. "What, do you think I cheated on you with Damon?"

"No, I know you didn't cheat on me." Stefan said tightly, pursing his lips. "I just think that maybe you should stay away from him. You look so much like Katherine, Elena. In the state he's in, I wouldn't be surprised if he took advantage of that."

Elena stuck her chin out defiantly, and replied, "Damon wouldn't hurt me."

Stefan sighed, releasing her hands. "I wouldn't be so sure." He slid off the bed, and went to get a glass of water from the table.

Elena began to think to herself. Was it dangerous to be around Damon? Sure, the way he looked at her with those wild eyes could imply that he saw her as Katherine, but Elena didn't want to accept that. Sliding off of the bed, Elena grabbed her coat from the chair she had thrown it on when she had arrived. "I'm sorry, Stefan, but I should go. Jenna will get worried."

Stefan nodded, and cupped Elena's face. "I love you." He said, smiling gently as he kissed her.

Elena kissed him back, her smile broad. "I love you, too." Elena kissed him once again, and then started down the stairs, leaving Stefan up in his room. She truly did love Stefan. Every time she had to leave, she felt like she was walking away from her true home. She wished she could spend the rest of her life in the Mansion with Stefan, but she knew that was never going to happen.

Elena stopped once she got to the bottom of the stairs, and looked into the living room. There Damon was, sitting in his armchair, not moving. Elena took an involuntary step towards him as she saw his face. The bottomless expression on his face tugged at Elena's heartstrings. How could Stefan possibly take the silence radiating off of Damon's body?

Damon's crystal blue eyes were wide, and his eyebrows were raised. His lips were parted slightly, and he was staring determinedly out of the window in a stupor. Elena stepped towards him slowly, measuring each step. He must have noticed her by now. However, he didn't move. He didn't acknowledge Elena's presence.

"Damon." Elena spoke his name, weighing it on her tongue. Damon reacted to this, but not in a widely visible manner. His lips shut firmly, and his eyebrows lowered. "Staring out of a window won't make her come back." Damon's eyebrows appeared to be scrunching together, as if he were confused. Elena stepped even closer to him, and stopped right in front of him. His eyes didn't make contact with hers. He continued staring forward, as if she weren't there. Elena bit her lip, and let out a breath. This was horrible. "You're scaring me, Damon."

"Then leave me alone." Damon spoke quietly, every word dripping with misery. He still did not look at her. Elena nodded, and walked away from him, fighting back tears as she made her way to the door.

_End of Flashback_

Elena shut her diary, and tucked it under her covers. She shivered from the sad memories, and stood up. Making her way out of her room, Elena decided to try Bonnie's. She needed to talk to someone about everything, and Bonnie was the only one available (or in the right mind) to talk to. Elena hoped it wouldn't burden Bonnie, but she also needed the talk fiercely. Elena got in her car, and drove the short distance to Bonnie's house. Once she got there, Elena walked up the steps, and felt an immense dark feeling pass over her. Elena shrugged it off, and knocked on Bonnie's front door. After several moments, the door opened.

"Elena." Bonnie said, her voice sounding miles away. Elena surveyed her friend. Bonnie's usually curly hair was a mess of tangles, and was tied into a knot on the back of her head. She was wearing a blue bathrobe, and her nails were chipped. Elena realized how selfish she was to have come here. Obviously, Bonnie would not be able to talk to her.

"Hi, Bonnie. I just wanted to know...how you were doing." Elena told her. There. Hopefully then, Elena wouldn't sound so conceited.

Bonnie swallowed, and nodded a small nod. "Thanks. I'm okay. I mean, I'm not okay. Well...you know what I mean."

Elena nodded. "Yeah, I do. I'm sorry, Bonnie, really, I am. I know how hard it is to lose the person you love the most."

"I know you do, Elena. It's fine. I'm fine. I just need time by myself. My aunt Theresa is coming over soon, you know, to take care of me." Bonnie said, her voice quivering. Elena realized how similar she and Bonnie truly were. Elena longed to hug her friend, but resisted.

"That's cool. She's the wacky one, right?" Elena joked, trying to make light of the situation.

Bonnie smiled ruefully. "Who in my family isn't wacky?" She laughed, and Elena felt pleased that she was somewhat happy. Bonnie then stopped, and looked at Elena carefully. "Are _you _okay, Elena?"

Elena hesitated. It wasn't right to dump her feelings out on Bonnie while she was having so many problems of her own. Elena kept it short. "I'm just worried." Elena frowned, looking up at Bonnie.

"About Damon." Bonnie finished. Then, she began to cast an angry look at Elena., "Look, he's caused enough problems as it is. Let him suffer. He deserves it." Bonnie scowled, and Elena saw her fists tighten. Elena felt the wind around her pick up slightly.

"Bonnie! I can't believe you'd say that. You, of all people." Elena reprimanded instantly.

Bonnie calmed, her hands relaxing. The wind returned to it's usual tempo. "You're right. I'm sorry. Things have just been a little...different, with Grams gone." Bonnie sniffed, but contained herself. "Why don't you go talk to him?"

"I tried. He won't listen. Or rather, that's all he does. He doesn't talk." Elena replied sadly, and then she shook her head. "But it's not my problem. I have to go, but Bonnie, please call me if you need anything."

"I will." Bonnie assured her, stepping back inside. "Thanks for stopping by, Elena."

Elena walked back to her car, thinking about everything that had happened in the past week. She couldn't believe that it was all true. How could Grams be dead? As Elena started the car, she thought of the thing that made her skin crawl every time she thought about it; had it been the anxiety of casting those spells that killed Grams? Was it truly Damon's fault that Bonnie was without a guardian?

Elena drove up the road, watching the sky turn into a deep twilight. She wondered where Stefan was. Her first instinct was to go to the Mansion, but the mental image of Damon sitting in his chair turned her off to it. She decided instead to return home. Maybe he was at her house? Elena began to drive the route to her house.

When Elena reached her house, she saw a car in the driveway. Her heart bounced in her chest, but then she realized that it was Jenna's car. Elena parked next to Jenna, and got out of the car. She then walked into the house, and greeted her aunt. She saw Jeremy playing video games in the living room. Elena decided to go upstairs and write in her diary some more.

The door of Elena's bedroom was closed. _That's odd_, Elena thought to herself. She never closed her door. Elena opened it, and a note placed upon her pillow. Rushing to it, Elena grabbed it. In Stefan's handwriting was a small note:

_Elena,_

_I've been taken by the Sansang, a group of vampires that enforce the rules of our kind. The only way I could get them off my back was to let them think I was one of them. They're taking me to Versailles to complete my induction ceremony. I'm so sorry Elena, but it was the only way to guarantee my survival._

_Please do not come after me. Do not tell Damon what has happened. I'll be fine, and I will hopefully return to Mystic Falls within a year._

_Wait for me, please._

_I love you, _

_Stefan_

Elena felt all of the air leave her body as she read the note. Sansang? A year? Elena felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. She did not scream, and she didn't cry. She knew what she had to do.

Looking out of her window, Elena felt the note wrinkle in her hand as she balled it into a fist. She would have to disobey Stefan. She was going to do it. She was going to go after him.

And she was going to take Damon with her.

**A/N:** There's the first chapter! Please review and tell me how you like it so far. I have cookies for reviewers! xD


	2. Of Persistance and Road Trips

**Name:** Raielle

**Title of Story: **Guardian Angel

**Rating:** T

**Universe:** The Vampire Diaries, TV verse

**Main Pairing:** Damon/Elena

**A/N:** This is an info chapter, so don't let it put you off. Remember to review (and thanks to all of those who have!). Also, I just made a VD roleplay on here! It's brand new, but I already have a member. If you guys feel like RPing Vampire Diaries style, check it out! Just go to my author page, and click on my forums at the top. From there, you'll see the VD roleplay.

Elena stared up and the large Mansion in front of her. Thinking about her plan had seemed much easier than actually going through with it. She could just imagine Damon sitting in his chair, staring into a world that she couldn't see full of happy and painful memories. Elena felt her stomach start to flip nervously at the thought of seeing him.

What was she doing? Stefan, her Stefan, was in trouble! Why on Earth was she hesitating? Elena briskly set forth into a walk, marching up the front steps of the Mansion. Elena could see a light on in the living room, but besides that, the house was completely dark. Elena shook her head as she reached into her pocket, her brown hair whipping across her body. She pulled out the key that Stefan had made for her, and put it into the lock. Opening the door, Elena stepped inside.

The house always had a creepy, old fashioned look to it, but Elena was especially spooked by how it looked at night. Usually, Stefan was with her, so the fear was just a fleeting thought in her mind, but now, as she knew that Stefan was nowhere near her, the fear began to creep up again. Swallowing nervously, Elena shut the door behind her, and slid the key back into her pocket. She took a deep breath, and made her way into the main living room.

To her surprise, Damon was not in his chair. He wasn't even in the living room. Is he even home? Elena thought to herself, realizing that she could possibly be in the house alone. Trying to stamp out her fear, Elena looked wildly around as if she expected a ghost to come whizzing out. Instead, she saw a closed door with a light shining from underneath it. The office. Damon was in the office. Feeling relief spread through her body, Elena walked towards the door, and reached for the knob. In other circumstances, she would've knocked, but she had already wasted enough time. She spun the knob, and opened the door.

Damon was sitting behind the desk, his dark hair trickling in front of his eyes. He was writing furiously on a piece of paper, and he didn't even look up when Elena had opened the door. "Just because you spend most of your nights in my brother's bed does not mean you are at liberty to prance in here without being asked in. It's rude." There was no humor in Damon's voice. The tone he used was as cold as bone. Elena shivered, but reached into her coat pocket. She grabbed the wrinkled note, and threw it at Damon. It landed on top of the paper he was writing on.

As she watched him read the note, Elena realized that this was the most action she had seen from Damon in a week. Before, he had only sat in the lonely chair in the living room, staring holes into random places. Now, he was looking fierce, and his face held wild determination.

Damon's eyes flitted through the note quickly, and he shook his head, still not looking at Elena. He threw the note to the side, and continued to write.

"Damon!" Elena cried, glancing from the note, and back to him repeatedly.

"Yes?" Damon responded tersely, pausing his hand for a thought, and then writing again.

Elena couldn't stand the distance he kept from her. "Look at me!" She shouted exasperatedly, coming forward and slamming her palms on his desk. Damon didn't flinch, but his chin slowly raised, and he looked into her eyes deeply. Elena felt that familiar tugging in her heart as she saw the coldness in his icy eyes. She could still see the deep depression swimming under the pale blue color of his eyes. Elena breathed, looking down at her palms as she spoke. "He's your brother. We have to help him."

Damon blinked slowly, one of his eyebrows raised as he responded in a dangerous voice, "He doesn't need help."

Elena felt her footing falter as Damon gazed into her eyes with a penetrating expression. He was compelling her. She could feel the deep wanting in herself for him. She could feel the strong need to touch his face, to brush his hair from his eyes, and slide a finger across his lower lip...

But wasn't she wearing her necklace?

Elena could feel the cold silver laced with vervain around her throat. Her eyes widened. Was what she was feeling for Damon actually real? Elena lifted her hands from the table, and crossed them around her waist, stepping back. She forced herself to look back at Damon. He was staring at her with an odd expression. It reminded her heavily of when he had found out that she had betrayed him. "Yes, he does. He needs our help."

Damon dropped his pen, and sat back in his chair, obviously over the intensity of the stare down they had just participated in. "I would've thought you'd know how to read by now, Elena." Again, there was no humor in the tone he used as he spoke to her. Elena rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the ceiling. "Stefan clearly wrote that he did not want you to tell me, or go after him. You've already broken one, why go for another?"

Elena's head whipped back to look at Damon, her anger increasing. "Why not?" Damon didn't answer her. He continued to stare at her in a way that made her think that she was being interrogated. Elena didn't back down. "Look, Stefan said himself that these Sansang people are dangerous. He needs help. We need to go to Versailles and save him, otherwise, he won't come back for a year."

At this, Damon's trademark smirk returned. "And why is that such a bad thing?" Before Elena could protest, Damon sat forward again, and then stood up, walking around the desk, and leaning against the front of it, looking at her. "Listen. The Sansang are a group of people you really don't want to mess with. They don't care about your human feelings and all of that nonsense. They'll kill you the minute they lay eyes on you. Stefan doesn't want you going after them because he knows you won't last a second against them." Elena listened to him, silent anger fuming as she did so. "Going to Versailles would be suicide for you. So why don't you just go back home, and wait for a year? Then your life can go back to the normal little happy ending crap you're living now."

Elena walked forward, her face dangerously close to Damon's. She stared into his crystal eyes, and tried to muster every ounce of confidence she had. "I am going to Versailles. Whether you're going to come or not, I'm still going."

Damon tilted his head to the side, glaring at her. His voice came out hard. "You'll die."

Elena let her eyes linger on Damon's for a little bit, trying to push back the odd feelings that were rising up in her as she stood across from him. "Then I guess you'll have to come with me." With that, Elena stepped back. She gave Damon one last meaningful look, and then left the office. She left the door open, and strode slowly out to her car. As she left the house, she felt a panic stirring inside her. He's not coming. He's not coming. Elena got into her car, and started it. Staring up at the Mansion one last time, Elena reached to put the car in reverse.

Suddenly, a white hand shot out of nowhere, and grasped hers on the handle. Elena looked up quickly, and saw Damon sitting in the passenger seat. "One condition," Damon told her, his eyes peering into hers; Elena felt her heart speed up, "I'm driving."

* * *

Elena woke up with her head against glass. Her eyes opened quickly, and she straightened in her seat so fast her seat belt slapped her firmly against the chest. She gasped in surprise, and put a hand to her head as she looked around. She was in the passenger seat of her car, wearing the same green sweater and dark jeans she had worn to Bonnie's house. Her head had been resting on the window, and she had a large red mark on her forehead from it.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Elena turned to see Damon glancing at her from the wheel, a forced smile on his face. Elena grimaced back, and looked out of the window. The sun was shining brightly in the sky. She could see that they were driving on a lonesome road in the middle of two fields. In the distance, she could see a bunch of woods.

"Where are we?" Elena asked, rubbing her head as she looked back at Damon.

"Pennsylvania." Damon answered, continuing to look out the windshield as he drove. Elena scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"I thought we were going to Versailles."Elena said slowly, remembering the note she had found on her bed the previous day, and felt her stomach knot. Stefan was still missing.

Damon nodded his head as he spoke, "We are most definitely going to Versailles." Then, he paused, and glanced at her. "Do you even know where Versailles is?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "It's a place in Louisiana, right?"

Damon scoffed, and Elena felt the knot in her stomach loosen to see him crack a smile, however small it was. "Yes, it is a place in Lousiana, but it's not the one we're going to. We're going to the Palace."

Elena shook her head, thinking back to her History classes in school. The Palace of Versailles? Elena could remember bits and pieces about the French Revolution, and how some French king built the Palace and reigned there. Wait a second. French Revolution? Oh, no.

"We're going to France?" Elena said in a tight voice, fear creeping into her. How could she just up and go to a different country, no a different continent, without telling anyone? Elena reached inside her pocket for her phone, and began to dial her home number.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked sharply, glaring at her phone. Elena ignored him.

"Hi, Jenna, it's Elena. I'm sorry I didn't come home last night, but Stefan...is in trouble, so Damon and I need to help him. I'll only be gone for a week or so. I'm really sorry Jenna. I'll call you when I'm on my way home. Love you. Bye." Elena shut her phone, and leaned back, sighing. "She's going to kill me, I just know it."

Elena pictured Jenna arriving home from Church with Jeremy, seeing a new message on the machine. She'd listen to it, and grow more and more worried. Elena knew that Jenna would try and call her several times, demanding she comes back home. Elena looked out of the window, feeling the sadness rise in her. She was hurting her family. But the pain she felt when she thought of Stefan caused too much hurt in her that she knew she would have to do something. She missed him terribly.

"If you can survive the Sansang, believe me, your human guardian won't stand a chance." Damon assured her. Elena looked at him, and found herself taking in his appearance. He was wearing his black leather jacket, and dark pants, as usual. But the shirt underneath his jacket was white. She could see the ring on his finger gleaming in the sunlight. Elena looked back to his face, and saw with a jolt that his blue eyes were looking at her brown ones intently. Elena had to break the silence.

"You seem a lot better than you were all last week." Elena said, sitting back, but continuing to look at him. Damon squirmed uncomfortably, and returned his eyes to the road. The hollowness in his voice returned.

"I've decided there are better ways to deal with my pain than solitude." Damon spoke, but Elena saw a strange flash in his eyes as he said the sentence.

On an impulse, Elena reached for Damon's hand on the handle, and gently put hers over his. "Damon..." Elena started, feeling the coolness of his skin. Damon looked at her, and shook his head curtly.

"Just forget about it." He said, his hand twitching under hers. Elena pulled her hand away, feeling slightly abashed. Damon put his hand back on the wheel.

"So, where are we going?" Elena asked, eager to change the subject matter.

"Logan Airport, in Boston. It's the first place flying out to Paris. We leave on Thursday morning."

"Thursday morning?" Elena said incredulously, frowning. "But then what are we doing the rest of the week?"

Damon pulled into a gas station, parking the car in front of a open slot. Elena looked at the small building beside it which said 'QUIK-E-MART'. Damon unbuckled himself, but replied to Elena's question before he exited the car.

"We're going to stay at Ashwood Manor. It's a place in New York City for vampires on the move. We'll have to stay there for a few days before we head to Boston." Damon opened the car door, and stepped out. Elena's mouth was agape as she leaned over the seat, and looked at him, struck.

"A vampire house?" Elena rephrased, blinking repeatedly. "But isn't that dangerous?"

Damon leaned back in the car, reaching for the keys. But, he looked at her purposefully, and his smirk crept onto his face as his eyes met hers. "It's a risk I'm willing to take." With that, Damon shut the door, and left Elena in the car.

Elena sat back in her seat, and put her head in her hands. Damon Salvatore will be the death of me, I swear. She thought.

**A/N:** There was a lot of dialogue in this chapter, but that's because I was trying to get you all the info you need to know. I'm glad I have a lot of readers so far! Keep reading, and remember to review!


	3. Of the Manor and Sharing a Room

**Name: **Raielle

**Title of Story:** Guardian Angel

**Rating: **T

**Universe:** The Vampire Diaries, TV verse

**Main Pairing:** Damon/Elena

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews, readers! And don't forget to check out my VD roleplay!

* * *

After a number of tedious debates and arguments about Damon's decision to put Elena in a vampire house, Elena was forced to know that, yes, she would be staying in a vampire house for a few days. Elena couldn't believe Damon sometimes. He was putting in her in so much danger!

When she mentioned this to Damon, he merely replied in a bored voice, "You've got an amulet, don't you?"

Elena fingered the necklace around her neck. Her thoughts returned to Stefan, and she felt herself grow weary. She knew she'd be protected by any of the vampires compelling her, but what if they tried something else? Elena was genuinely frightened. She wished that Stefan was with her to endure this, but then she remembered that if Stefan was with her, she'd have no reason to go to Ashwood Manor.

The rest of the drive to New York City was silent, but it wasn't too long before Elena could see the towering skyscrapers and the Statue of Liberty in the distance. She wondered if the vampire house was in the city. It struck her as odd that a group of vampires would have headquarters in a city as populous as New York City. How did they control themselves?

"Damon." Elena paused, looking out of the window as they went over a bridge; Damon glanced at her, "Why did the vampires choose New York?"

"Since NYC is one of the most populated cities in the world," Damon said slowly, as if weighing every word, "it has a lot of crime."

"So?" Elena said absentmindedly, not making the connection. Damon just gave her a incredulous yet patient look. Elena put the pieces together. "Ah...so it will be easier for them to get away with murder."

Damon let out a chuckle, and Elena felt her chest rise with the light sound. "Vampires aren't the dumbest creatures in the world." A smile was laced on his face, and Elena found herself staring at it. She straightened, and looked forward before Damon could look at her with those penetratingly handsome ice blue eyes.

Driving through the city was easier than Elena thought it would be. She always assumed it would be difficult to drive through a city like New York with all of the taxis and pedestrians. However, Damon seemed to know all of the routes and streets to get them out of the main havoc. It struck Elena suddenly that Damon could very well have stayed at this house before, and participated in their seemingly innocent hunting parties.

Elena mentally rebuked herself;_ just because you're closer with him now, doesn't mean you can forget what he is!_ She thought. Because it was true. Damon was a terrifying killing machine, who had attempted to kill her on several occasions, not to mention her friends. He had turned Vicki into a vampire, and left her out in the cold. He tried to kill Bonnie. He even tried to kill her, when she had betrayed him. Elena let out a breath when she let herself glance back at Damon. He could kill her at any moment if she did anything wrong.

But there was something inside her that told her not to be afraid of him. It didn't help, of course; Elena still had nightmares about him. But Elena felt like she could trust her life in his hands. After she had saved his life, she felt as if they were close, at least in the sense that they could depend on one another. And maybe, just maybe, Damon actually cared about her.

But it didn't matter. Elena knew the only reason she should care about what Damon thought of her as was because she was his brother's girlfriend. Maybe if she was closer with Damon, he would want to be closer with Stefan. It made perfect sense. And it explained all of those weird feelings she was having for Damon.

The car jerked, and Elena was brought back to reality. She looked out of the window, and saw that they were in an extremely wealthy neighborhood. Elena had been expecting a dirty street from a crappy mob movie. Elena glanced at each house on the street, trying to peg one as the vampire house. But Damon surprised her once more by pulling into a small street between two houses that she hadn't noticed. They drove up the road for a few minutes, and Elena could see the city growing smaller and smaller as they drove into a bunch of woods.

After a few more minutes, an extremely large mansion became visible. The mansion was huge; the biggest Elena had ever seen. It was tan, and looked bigger than the White House. Elena noticed that the sun was not visible through the trees. They had reached a point in the woods so deep that the sun could not come through the leaves. She realized how dangerous this was for her to be here. At least if the sun was out, she could run out in the sun to protect herself. But she did not have that option.

Damon pulled into a small parking lot, and parked the car. Elena was still staring at the house in awe as he spoke, "We need to check in. Stay close by me, unless you want to be served at dinner tonight." Elena laughed uneasily, but one look from Damon told her that he wasn't kidding. Elena slid out of the car, and walked forward. Instantly, Damon was by her side, his hand grasping her inner wrist. His grip was strong, but it wasn't cutting off her circulation. Elena felt her heart begin to beat faster as she stared at Damon's white hand on her wrist. Damon looked down at her, and titled his head to the side, his gaze curious. Elena ignored him, and looked towards the building.

The front door was large, and the same tan color as the building. Damon reached for the knob with his free hand, and opened the door. Inside, Elena could see that it looked like your average, million dollar hotel lobby. Everything was white. The desk, the furniture, the stair cases...everything. Elena wondered if she would even be allowed to touch anything.

Damon dragged her to the front desk, where a beautiful blonde woman stood wearing a short white dress that matched her surroundings. When she saw Damon, her smile became pronounced. "Mister Salvatore." She said, licking her lips. Elena watched her green eyes gleam with something Elena didn't recognize.

"Mary." Damon said, one of his eyebrows cocked, a smirk on his mouth. Elena felt a pang in her gut that she ignored. "I feel as if it's been too long of a time since I've been graced with your presence."

"Seventeen years, to be exact." Mary said instantly, her smile not wavering. Damon winked at her, and Elena felt disgusted. She attempted to pull her hand from Damon's grip, but that was of course, impossible. It did however, grab Damon's attention. He glanced at her, his eyes with the curious gaze once again. Elena let out a sharp breath of annoyance, and looked away from him forcefully. What an asshole.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have some business to attend to." Damon said, his voice the epitome of charm. Elena saw Mary glance at her, obviously displeased and unimpressed. Elena looked down at her feet; God, she missed Stefan.

"Alright, so one room for you, and one room for your..." Mary paused, looking back at Elena, "pet?"

"No, one room." Damon said flatly, his tone resounding. Both Mary and Elena whipped their heads back to look at Damon.

"What?" Elena cried, shaking her head furiously. Damon said nothing, but looked her up and down, and winked. Elena once more tried to rip her grip from Damon's. This time, Damon let go, and Elena fell back. She caught herself at the last second. Pushing her hair out of her eyes, Elena gritted her teeth. "I refuse to share a room with you."

Damon slid his credit card across the desk, and Mary took it, a sour look on her face as she typed the numbers into her computer. Elena moved forward, and slapped his arm. "Damon!"

In a flash, Damon's face was inches from hers, his eyes looking menacing, yet toying. "Either share a room with me, or sleep in the car." This time, Elena let herself stare him down, forcing him to be the one to look away first. Damon eyes didn't move from hers until Mary slapped his credit card back down on the desk.

"There you are, sir. You're in room 3B." Damon looked at her, and nodded, grabbing his card and sliding it into his pocket. He then grabbed Elena's wrist without looking at her, and pulled her harshly forward. "Enjoy your stay." Mary said pointedly to Elena, her voice sarcastic. Elena couldn't respond; this time, she was sure Damon was cutting off her circulation.

They reached the stairs, and he towed her up them one by one until they reached the third floor. They entered a hallway, and Elena saw that the white theme didn't continue in the residential suites. The hallway looked old-fashioned, as if it were from the early 1900's. Elena was about to ask Damon how old this place was, but she forgot that she was angry at him.

When they reached 3B, Damon opened the door to a large suite. There was a living room, complete with a TV and a computer. A large bathroom was present, complete with a bath tub. However, Elena was not planning on ever taking her clothes off with Damon in the room. Behind the living room was a glass wall that contained a room with a bed in it. There was only one bed.

"Take the bed; I won't be doing much sleeping." Damon said without emotion, throwing his leather jacket on the couch. Elena nodded, unwilling to fight anymore. She looked at Damon carefully, observing his appearance. His hair was slightly rugged. and his face still had that determined look it did when Elena first came to him the previous night. His white shirt complimented the muscles in his stomach quite nicely. Elena let her eyes drift towards his eyes, startled to see them looking back at her.

"So, what are we going to do until Thursday?" Elena asked, trying to keep the peace hold up longer. Damon walked towards her slowly, Elena felt her discomfort rise. He had a look in his eye that made Elena's stomach twist. His lips were creeping into a small smile, and he stopped a foot in front of her. Damn, he was so bi-polar.

"I have something I need to do. So you're going to be a good little girl and wait here, okay?" Damon told her, acting as if she were five years old. Elena scowled, and rolled her eyes. Then, Damon moved even closer to her, and Elena looked away from him in response. She jumped when she felt his hands cup her chin, and tilt her face towards him. Elena stared into his blue eyes, and her lips parted. "Promise me you'll stay out of trouble." Damon said in a low voice, his tongue caressing every word. Elena nodded incoherently, and bit her lip. Damon looked into her for a few more moments, and then let go of her. He walked to the door.

Elena realized what he was doing. Spinning around, she found her voice. "You can't just leave me alone in a room with hungry vampires hanging around!" She said indignantly.

With one hand on the knob, and a foot out the door, Damon turned his head, looking at her over his shoulder. "Watch me." He smirked, and with that, left the room. Elena reached for a pillow from the couch, and threw it at the door as it shut.


	4. Of Truths and Attacks

**Name:** Raielle

**Title of Story:** Guardian Angel

**Rating:** T

**Universe: **The Vampire Diaries, TV verse

**Main Pairing:** Damon/Elena

**A/N:** Ahh...the plot thickens! I really want to thank everyone who has reviewed. 35 already, and it's only chapter 4! They mean so much to me, and really keep me motivated in writing. Thanks, guys! xD

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe I ever agreed to do this._

_I thought that with Stefan captured, Damon would have a little bit of worry in him than this, but it's like he doesn't even care! I seriously can't believe that hostility these two have against each other. Why can't they just get over the fact that a girl screwed them over 145 years ago? It doesn't make sense._

_But Damon still worries me. I can still see that loss in his eyes. It scares me. I feel as though nothing on Earth will ever make him happy again. I'm trying, Diary; I really am. But it's hard to make him happy when I'm so preoccupied with Stefan. Damon has started acting in somewhat the same way, but I know he's just covering up what he's actually feeling. I wish he would tell me. I truly do care about him. And I hate to see him hurt._

Elena shut her diary, staring at the closed door. Damon had been gone for almost three hours. Glancing out of the window made Elena realize that it was twilight; maybe he was outside with other vampires? Elena got off the couch, and walked over to the window in the bedroom. She leaned over the open window, but didn't see anybody outside. Frustrated, Elena slammed the window shut, making the bed shake. Elena stared at the bed, sighed, and fell down on it, clutching the pillow to her head.

She had been going over different scenarios in her head of what she would say when Damon came back in the room. Would she be angry, and brash? Or would she be indifferent? Maybe curious? Elena rolled on her back, staring at the blank ceiling. What did it matter? She knew Damon would never tell her what she was up to. She would have to be forced to wonder what was going through that demon's head.

Elena was starting to worry about herself when she was around him. Her heart always accelerated when she was around Damon, but before, it had typically been out of fear. Now, however, she had no idea why her heart kept beating like a hammer whenever he was in the room. It gave Elena the chills just thinking about it. Thinking about his crystalline eyes penetrating into her weak brown ones. Or his dark hair falling over his forehead, arranging themselves perfectly as if they had been styled that way. Or the way his lips moved into the smirk that made her stomach twist...

_Stop!_ Elena sat upright, realizing what was going on. This was _not_ happening. Elena stared at herself in the glass across from her, looking at her wide-eyed reflection. She needed to stop thinking about Damon. She recognized that familiar feeling in her gut, and she wasn't going to allow it to go anywhere. Elena pushed herself off of the bed forcefully, and walked towards the computer, trying to distract herself.

Elena turned it on, and waited for it to load. When it did, she reached Google. She typed in Facebook, hoping that one of her friends would be online so she could tell them what was going on and where she was. When she looked at the online list, it was empty. Elena put her fingers to her temples, rotating them into a circle. It was as if Damon wanted to cut her off from the outside world. Putting her fingers back to the keys, Elena returned to Google, and typed in Airplane times. She decided she might as well get some info on the plane she would be on.

When she got to the home page of the plane times site, she typed Paris, France into the search bar. Elena expected to see the first result saying that the first plane to Paris leaves Boston at 8:15 AM on Thursday morning. But as the page loaded, Elena saw that her thoughts had been wrong. Elena realized in confusion that the first plane to Paris was not coming out of Boston...it was coming out of New York!

Elena sat back, staring at the times in front of her. There was a 7:15 PM out of JFK Airport in New York City, tonight! There was also a 11:40 AM out of Atlanta tomorrow afternoon! Elena blinked, trying to make sense out of it. Why was Damon keeping her in a vampire house when it wasn't necessary? Fear etched itself into Elena's brain; was he going to kill her to get his final revenge on Stefan?

Elena knew she had to get out of the house. She stood up, and slammed the chair in, forgetting to close the window. She ran into the bedroom, and grabbed all of her stuff. When she reached the door, she realized she didn't have her jacket. Elena hastened into the bedroom to get it, and whipped it on. One of the sleeves accidentally hit Damon's bag, and the contents spilled on the floor. Shocked by the sudden sound, Elena stared at the mess on the floor. Amongst the products and clothes was a few pieces of paper. Elena picked one up in spite of herself. She recognized it as the paper Damon had been writing on when she went to see him the night before. It looked like a note. Curious, she began to read it.

_Dear Pearl,_

_I do apologize for attempting to throttle you so quickly after escaping the tomb. It wasn't my place to judge your happiness, and I am sorry for that. But your daughter made it quite clear where I stand with Katherine._

_I want you to know that I am going to find her, no matter what it takes. I don't care if she hasn't been searching for me; she will have her reasons for not. When I find her, I will bring her back to Mystic Falls, and then the four of us can leave. Please stay in Mystic Falls until then; and if you see Katherine, please find a way to contact me._

_Damon Salvatore_

Elena saw her hands shaking before she realized they actually were. Anger was coursing through every inch of her body, and she felt as if she could scream at any moment.

How could he _do_ this to her? How could Damon risk _her_ life to try and find a girl who _clearly_ didn't want him? How could he risk Stefan's? Elena threw the paper down, feeling hot, angry tears cascading down her cheeks. She knew now why Damon had made her stay in this halfway house. He wanted time to find Katherine, or see if anyone here had seen her recently. Elena fell back, and sat on the bed, putting a hand to her face as she cried.

She had to leave. She knew she did. Damon didn't want any part of her, or Stefan. She would just leave with the car and left him stay here for as long as he wanted. Elena felt her heart wrench at the thought of leaving Damon, but she had to do it. He didn't care about her. It hurt Elena more than she understood, but she knew it was the truth.

Picking up her bag, Elena threw it over her shoulder, and left the suite. The hallway was surprisingly dark; she couldn't see the stairs from where she was standing. Elena groped her way down the hall, tears still sliding down her face. She pushed back her hair, and felt her foot connect with something on the ground. Elena let out a small scream and fell to the ground. Her palms hit something sharp on the ground; it felt like glass. Her hands seared open, and Elena gasped in excruciating pain. She could feel the blood trickling all over her palms. New tears from the pain fell from her face and hit the floor.

Elena realized with a panic how dangerous this position was to be in. She tried with all of her might to stand herself up, and she managed to lean against the wall. She used the muscles in her legs to stand up. The searing pain of her hands were making her twinge. She tried to ignore it, and made her way to the open stairwell.

In the darkness, Elena could see a figure at the top of the stairs. Damon? Elena's heart sped up. But she could see that it wasn't him. It was somebody else.

"Hello, darling." The vampire said, beginning to walk slowly down the stairs. Elena moved one foot back, her lips parting, ready to scream. She glanced at her hands in the moonlight coming in from the window, and saw the damage on her hands. She gulped, and looked back at the man.

The vampire stopped in front of her, surveying her. She said nothing. "Don't be afraid, sweetheart. The pain will go away soon." Suddenly, Elena felt herself being hurled against the wall behind her. The vampire had his hands on her arms, pinning her to the wall. Her hands smacked against the wall as well, and the open cuts on her hands extended as she let out a scream.

"No! Please, stop!" Elena cried desperately, trying to kick her legs out in an attempt to free herself. The vampire ignored her, and in a flash, his head was against her throat. "No." Elena moaned, preparing herself for what was going to happen next. She felt the two razor sharp fangs pierce into her skin, and the scream left her body, echoing down the hall. She could feel the life being sucked out of her. _Goodbye Stefan, I love you._ Elena thought, her eyes flickering shut. _Goodbye Damon...I-_

Suddenly, Elena felt the weight of the man leave her in a rush of air. She felt herself hit the floor, and she managed to keep her balance. She looked to the side, and dazedly saw two figures wrestling on the floor in superhuman speed. One of them began to hiss in a way that made Elena's skin crawl. She blinked heavily, and heard the sound of bones breaking.

In the darkness, Elena could only see one face in her mind. She was trying to cling onto it, because it was keeping the pain from becoming a harsh reality to her. "Damon..." She murmured, the name a gentle caress on her tongue. The noises in the background stopped, and she felt herself falling. Two arms shot out and caught her, and felt herself being cradled against somebody's chest.

"Elena!" She tried to force her eyes open to look at Damon. When she did, she saw that his arms were locked tightly around her, and her head was pressed into his chest. She looked up, and saw Damon staring down at her, horror and urgency wrapped up into his face and his blue eyes. "Elena, stay awake." He told her, and she felt one of his arms leave her. He brought his arm to his face, and bit into the skin. He then brought it down, and gently pressed his arm to her mouth. "Drink it, Elena. Please." Elena's mouth connected with Damon's arm, and she began to drink his blood. Her head began to pound, and her heart started to race.

Then, everything went black.


	5. Of Recoveries and Confrontations

**Name: **Raielle

**Title of Story:** Guardian Angel

**Rating:** T

**Universe:** The Vampire Diaries, TV verse

**Main Pairing:** Damon/Elena

**A/N:** I've been on school break for the past week, so that's why the updates were so quick. They might get slower now, because I'm back in school. But I hope you guys keep reading! Thanks for the reviews!

Also, to Moune: you can write reviews in French if you'd like, I understand it as well as English. :]

* * *

Elena opened her eyes to a dimly lit room. At first, it was unrecognizable to her, but then she saw that it was the suite. She was laying flat on her back on the hotel bed. Her head was still pounding, and she tried to lift a hand to her head as she felt her heart thudding louder. She suddenly became aware of a head tucked into her neck.

Elena scrambled, trying to kick off the attacker. She let out a moan as she felt the stinging pain from her throat, and two hands caught hers, pinning them down beside her on the bed. "Calm down, Elena." Warmth flooded into Elena as she heard Damon's voice.

"Damon?" Elena whispered, closing her eyes. She felt him raise his head from her neck, and she opened her eyes, looking at him. "What are you doing?"

Damon's lips were covered in blood; his eyes had a manic gleam to them, like a hunter, but they also held intense concern. "I'm cleaning the wound. Don't move. It won't hurt." Elena let in a breath, and let herself relax under Damon. She felt his cool tongue on her skin, licking at her punctured skin. She didn't feel uncomfortable by it. It put her at ease knowing that he was helping her.

Elena sighed, feeling her chest rise and lower and she did so. She knew she ought to be afraid, but something inside of her wasn't letting her run off in fear. She had been frightened almost every week since she had met Stefan; she was kind of used to it by now. She just hoped it wouldn't be life threatening the next time she was wildly shocked by something vampire related.

After several moments, Damon lifted himself up, and wiped his mouth. He sat on the bed next to her, and grabbed her hands. Elena was momentarily caught off guard by the gesture, but she saw that he had put bandages on them. Elena forgot that she had cut her hands open. Thinking about it made her hands twinge in pain.

"I cut my hands on glass." She said, moving her head slowly to look at him. Damon cocked an eyebrow as he worked on her hands, glancing up at her.

"I know." He said informatively. "It was a broken beer bottle, to be exact." Damon paused, looking at her. "Do you make a habit of getting into bar fights with vampires?" His tone was without humor. He glared at her, tightening the bandages. Elena gasped at the feeling, trying to pull her hands from Damon's instinctively, but he wouldn't let her. Instead, he gripped them tighter, his eyes boring into hers. "You promised me you'd stay out of trouble." Damon kept his eyes on her, letting them lingering there for a moment, and then he resumed picking at her hands.

"That was before I found out why we're really here." Elena told him slowly, recalling the reason she had so rashly escaped from the suite.

"And what, pray tell, is the reason why we're here?" Damon asked viciously, tightening the bandages again. This time, Elena wrenched her hands out from his with all of her might, and he let go. She sat up, feeling gravity pound her on the head. She ignored it, and got level with Damon, her face up to his.

"You're trying to find Katherine." Elena accused, scowling at him. Her anger returned in a flash. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, and planted her feet on the ground. She stood up quickly, ready to storm out of the suite. However, her physical condition wouldn't allow it. Elena swayed, and then lost her balance. Quicker than a blink of the eye, Damon was standing in front of her, his arms outstretched to grasp Elena's forearms. A breath of surprise came from her mouth, and she looked at Damon from her suspending state. He looked livid, yet annoyed.

"How Stefan can put up with your clumsiness is beyond me." Damon told her seriously, pulling her up. She fell into his chest, but his hands were now firmly wrapped around her wrists, holding her to his body. "I may have just gained an ounce of respect for him." He pondered. "Then again, maybe not."

"You put my life in danger trying to find your psycho ex-girlfriend." Elena spat out, trying to free herself from Damon's grip.

Damon smirked. "Technically, we never broke up." His eyes had a strange gleam in them, and Elena forced herself to look away.

"Maybe you should've gotten the hint to move on when she didn't contact you for 145 years." Elena said, breathing heavily. She instantly felt remorseful. How could she say something so insensitive? True, but insensitive? Elena willed herself to look back up at Damon. He looked murderous.

Damon let go of her roughly, and she fell onto the bed. He moved away from her, and walked towards the glass wall. He pulled the curtain all the way over the glass wall, and headed towards the door. "By the way," Damon said emotionlessly, turning to look at her, his face contorted in anger, "you're welcome for saving your life." With that, he slammed the door shut, leaving Elena alone in the bedroom.

Elena stared at the door, biting her lip. She felt simply awful. Damon had just saved her life. How could she say something like that? Elena let herself fall back on the bed, and stared at the ceiling, thinking to herself.

She felt her heart pang as she thought of Stefan. She missed him so much. He had always made her feel so safe, and now that he was captured, Elena felt as if she had lost that security. She wondered to herself if Stefan would be angry at her for coming after him, and bringing Damon along. It had been against his wishes. But how could he think that Elena would just leave him be for a year? He must have been deluded when he wrote that letter. He couldn't possibly expect her to sit idly by for a whole year.

Elena sat up suddenly, realization hitting her. What if Stefan had willingly gone to the Sansang? What if he wanted to leave her, and was just using that cult as an excuse? Elena swung her legs over the bed once more, panic rising in her as she moved slowly to the door, trying to keep her balance. She gripped the handle tightly, and pulled the door open. Damon was in the living room, sitting on the couch, writing away on a pad of paper. He glanced up when Elena opened the door, and his eyes remained on her as she spoke.

"Damon, is the Sansang generally bad?" Elena asked, holding onto the stand against the wall for support. However, she needed it even more when Damon's face contorted at the sound of her voice. Elena felt her stomach twist in a sickening way; she had hurt Damon. Ignoring it wouldn't make it go away.

However, Damon answered her question coolly. "No. They're an extremely elite group of vampires." He resumed writing, obviously angry enough to keep his answers short. Elena nodded once, and then rephrased her question.

"Would Stefan want to be a part of them?" Elena asked, letting go of the stand to walk forward. She maintained her balance in front of Damon.

He didn't look up as he remarked, "Stefan is neither smart nor evil enough to have any desire to belong to them. Murder isn't his cup of tea." Damon cocked an eyebrow, shaking his head. He muttered, "Why in hell they chose him will forever escape me..."

"But that's just it! I don't think they did!" Elena told him. "I think he ran off and joined them himself. That's why he didn't want us coming to find him."

Damon scoffed. "Stefan is a lot of things, but diabolical isn't one of them. Those intelligence genes went to me."

Elena felt a soreness in the back of her throat when she thought of how it could be possible that Stefan didn't want her. She swallowed, and felt her world sway. Damon rose his eyebrows as he surveyed her, putting his pad down.

"Maybe he went because he wanted to get away from us." Elena said finally, feeling her voice shake as she said it. Damon didn't reply to her sentence. He just looked at her, his breathing pattern even. Elena continued sadly, "Maybe we should go home."

"No." Damon said resolutely, scowling. "We are going to France." He stood up, and moved to be across from her, only a few feet away. "I have business I need to attend to there."

Elena felt a flare of anger. "What, Katherine?" Damon said nothing, but looked at her, stony faced. Elena shook her head. "Why can't you get it through your thick head? She doesn't want you!" Elena spoke harshly, feeling the tears swim in her eyes. "She destroyed you, Damon, and after all of this time, you're still madly in love with her-"

"She made me who I am today." Damon responded flatly.

"An awful person!" Elena shouted; Damon's face became expressionless, "She took the best out of you and threw it away without a second glance! You could be a better person, Damon. That bitch didn't even care about you. She compelled you the whole time!"

Damon was suddenly directly in front of her, towering over her. "You weren't there!" He snapped, his arms raising to grasp her upper arms. "What do you want me to do, be a good boy like Stefan? Feed on animals, and respect human life? I'm not sorry for who I am, Elena. Deal with it."

Elena shook her head, her hands pushing against Damon's chest to get away from his grasp. "I can't believe that someone like you could ever be related to someone like Stefan!"

"Stefan is the one who ruined it!" Damon shouted furiously. He was breathing heavily, his dark hair flying in front of his dangerously blue eyes. Elena shook her head, feeling the tears run down her cheeks. "And I hope you know that the only reason he ever gained interest in you was because you looked like Katherine. He loves her too. He doesn't love you." Damon told her cruelly, looking her in the eyes. "He doesn't care about you."

Elena felt her body shaking, and she tried one last time to pull away from him. "Go to hell, Damon." Elena whispered. As she felt the sob rise in her throat, she felt as if the ground was quivering beneath her. She then fell into Damon's chest, her face pressing against his heart. She cried into his best, and felt his hands leave her upper arm. She could feel a sharp sting where his fingers had been pushing. Elena wrapped her arms around his waist as she sobbed into him, and she felt his hands on the backs of her shoulders.

They stood like that for awhile, Damon stroking her back, and Elena trying to quiet herself while he shushed her. She didn't understand how they had been at each other's throat and were now locked in an embrace. That's how it was with Damon, she assumed. Her emotions ran so high when she was around him, and she couldn't be with him for a day without it being a roller coaster.

For once, she wasn't thinking about Stefan. She wasn't thinking about the journey in front of her, or what had happened in the past. She wasn't thinking about how she was going to endure him possibly rejecting her.

Elena was only thinking about how safe and warm she felt in Damon's arms. And for the time being, that was all that was important.


	6. Of Flirting and Infatuation

**Name: **Raielle

**Title of Story: **Guardian Angel

**Rating: **T

**Universe: **The Vampire Diaries, TV verse

**Main Pairing:** Damon/Elena

**A/N: **Hey guys! I am so so sorry that I haven't updated this in like forever. I've had a lot going on. But the stress of my daily life has made me realize that writing fan fiction distracts me for a little bit, so I'll be doing this for awhile. I also couldn't resist writing after seeing last night's episode ("Because he's in love with you." Awkward side glance from Damon.) AHH! So cute!!! But I'll shut up now. Enjoy!

Elena woke up the next morning to hear Damon's voice speaking tersely into the hotel telephone.

"-shouldn't be attacking hotel guests anyway. I have a right to protect the ones I care about." Damon was saying heatedly, and Elena felt her heart thump faster than normal at his words. Did he admit to caring about her? "Find someone else to clean it up. I don't do maid work." Elena watched Damon hang up the phone from across the bed, and heard him sigh. She closed her eyes as she heard him walk over to her side of the bed, and tried to breathe evenly.

She felt a finger glide down her cheek slowly, and she did her best not to move at his touch. It was gone in a second, however, and Damon left the room. Elena let out a long breath, and opened her eyes. The room was dark, as usual, since there was no way that sunlight could pour through the tall trees outside. Elena sat up, and stretched as she thought about the previous night.

She could still feel the pain in her body from where the vampire had tossed her, and she could feel the tingling sensation from the bite marks. She remembered Damon's face as he looked up at her after he had been cleaning her up; his eyes were red, his fangs protruding, and he had her bloods on his lips. It was oddly comforting to know that Damon was there for her. Sure, she had been extremely angry at him, but it had faded once she was safe in his arms.

Elena felt her stomach sink at the memory. She felt so unfaithful to Stefan. But she couldn't deny that she had felt right at home in Damon's embrace. Nothing had happened after they had hugged; they just went to bed. But Elena could almost feel the imprint his arms had on her. She shuddered once, and then reached for her journal. She opened it to the first blank page, and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_This vampire house is really proving unhealthy for me. I got attacked last night by some crazed vampire, but luckily Damon was there to save me. He tended to me afterwards, so I'm all right now. _

_But last night I discovered that Damon is only tagging along with me so that he can find Katherine. It made me angry, diary. He was so ready to forget about my life for hers. I feel as though he'll leave me on the side of the road once he finds his beloved Katherine. Then what? I still need to find Stefan. That's all I should be focused on anyway. I just can't help but think of Damon's sanity. How could he still love someone who did all of that to him? It escapes me._

_I miss Stefan. I always felt so safe with Stefan. Damon makes me feel secure, but I don't feel safe. I hope that makes sense. It does to me. Stefan and Damon are two drastically different people. How on Earth are they related?_

_I guess the world may never know._

_Elena_

Elena put her pen down, and re-read what she had wrote. She had so many questions, but no words to pose them with. She sighed, and closed her journal, tucking it away safely in her bag. Just as she did this, the door to the bedroom opened. Elena looked up, and felt her stomach knot at the sight of Damon.

Damon had quite clearly just stepped out of the shower. His hair was wet and hanging over his face. His blue eyes were slightly red from having water in them. But most importantly, he did not have a shirt on. His muscles were clearly lined on his stomach, and he wore his pants loosely on his waist so that his boxers peeked over the lining. Elena swallowed, attempting to tear her eyes away. Damon smirked.

"Looking is free. Touching? It'll cost you." He winked at her as he moved over to his bag. Elena tried to scoff, but it just came out as a gasp.

"You wish." Elena remarked, trying to keep her composure.

"Oh, you don't know how much I do." Damon said evenly, smiling at her. He reached for a navy dress shirt, and began to button it. He then pulled his suspenders up and over his shoulders. Elena realized that she was watching him intently. She got up off the bed, and walked over to her own bag, pulling out her outfit for the day.

"So, what's on the agenda?" Elena asked, changing the subject. She grabbed a green sweater and dark jeans.

"I have a meeting with a very old vampire." Damon informed her, beginning to pick up the things that had fallen from his bag onto the floor the previous night. Elena flushed, but kept searching through her bag. "And you are going to be a good human girl again and stay here."

Elena threw her bag on the floor in anger. "No. I refuse to." She crossed her arms, still clutching the clothes in her hands. Damon proceeded in walking in front of her, dangerously close to her face.

"You'll stay here, or I'll make you stay here." He purred, staring deeply into her dark eyes. Elena faltered for a second, and then regained her stance.

"I'll just come find you again. And we both know how that ended last night." Elena told him.

"Yes, we do." Elena watched his eyes gleam as he remembered how they finished things last night. Elena closed her eyes in frustration; she hadn't meant _that _part. Damon stepped away from her, and reached for his suit jacket. "Fine, you can come. But if you so much as consider leaving my side, I'll have you bedridden for the rest of this little rescue mission."

It was Elena's turn to walk up to him and be intimidating. She put her hands on his strong chest, and curled her fingers around his suspenders. Catching him off guard, Elena pulled them out slowly. "Try." She whispered, and watch his eyes widen. Then, she let go of the suspenders. They snapped back into his chest with a loud smacking sound. Damon winced, and Elena smirked. Two could play his game. She turned on her heel, and made her way to the bathroom to get changed. She didn't see Damon rub his chest, and mutter, "Little minx."

* * *

The garden of the vampire house was extremely beautiful. Several tables made of glass lined the pavement directly outside the mansion, but there was a large, open field that looked extremely peaceable. Elena could see different types of flowers growing wildly throughout the field. She would have to investigate them later, if Damon allowed her to. Hell, she'd do it even if he didn't give her _permission._

Damon had his hand wrapped tightly around hers. It wasn't romantic, like it was with Stefan, who intertwined his fingers with hers. This was purely for protection purposes only. Elena allowed herself to be towed along by Damon, but she had a game. She would begin to walk backwards, and then circle around to Damon's other side, so his arm was in an uncomfortable position. He wouldn't let her go, but he would then circle around her, so that she was the one who was uncomfortable. They were both aching in laughter by the time they reached the meeting table.

A man was sitting there, but he stood up once they arrived. The man looked anything but old, as Damon had said he was. He had sandy blonde hair and fierce green eyes. His skin was fair, and he was wearing a white t-shirt and khaki pants. He looked to be only a few years older than Elena. Like Damon.

"Damon Salvatore." The man had a playful, child-like tone to his voice, and Elena instantly became enraptured by him. He held out his hand to Damon, who took it to shake. Damon smiled lightly, and nodded his head.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Mr. Gaites." Damon smirked. The man broke out into a grin.

"Likewise, of course." The man laughed, and turned his attention to Elena. "But who is this?" He gawked at her openly.

"Elena Gilbert. Elena, this is Christopher Gaites." Damon introduced, and Christopher beamed at her. Elena couldn't help but smile back. She extended her hand to shake his, but he leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. She blushed.

"What beautiful company you keep, Damon!" Christopher said, and Elena felt immediately flattered. "Please excuse my staring, miss. Only you look remarkably similar to someone I know…" Damon pulled out a chair for Elena, and she sat down. The two vampires then followed her example. "So, what brings you to this neck of the woods? Business?"

"Something along those lines." Damon replied, winking at Elena. She smiled. Damon was really starting to make her feel comfortable again. "Ms. Gilbert and I are actually heading to the headquarters of the Sansang." Elena watched the laughter fade from Christopher's eyes. He frowned, and sat back in his chair.

"Why on Earth would you need to be there?" Christopher asked, scratching his head.

"My idiotic brother ran into some problems with them." This comment earned a glare from Elena, but Damon ignored her. "Do you remember Stefan?"

Christopher nodded solemnly. "How could I forget. Stefan is a very good soul, Damon. You should be blessed to have him as a brother." Elena could almost see the resistance in Damon's eyes to not roll.

"I stopped counting my blessings the first time he became a disgrace to vampire kind." Damon informed him, smiling. Christopher shrugged uncomfortably.

"What Damon means to say is that Stefan should be admired for his lifestyle." Elena interjected, shooting Damon an annoyed glance.

Damon opened his mouth, but Christopher interrupted, "Do the Sansang want Stefan as one of their own?"

Damon turned to him, and snickered. "I couldn't imagine that to be possible. I'd assume they were just examining his life choice. It's not very common that a vampire refuses human blood." Christopher nodded, and looked at Elena, surveying her.

"Is Ms. Gilbert your girlfriend?" Christopher asked. Elena cracked a smile. She shook her head.

"She wishes." Damon said plainly. Elena smacked him across the arm.

"I'm with Stefan, sir." She told him, crossing her arms and looking at Christopher. He grinned, and shrugged.

"Hey, I'm not here to judge." He then quirked an eyebrow at Damon. "Why am I here, Damon?"

Damon leaned forward, all humor gone from his face. "I'm here to find Katherine Pierce. Have you seen her recently?"

Christopher stiffened, and nodded. "She came here about 3 years ago. She met with me in this very garden, actually." Christopher looked back at Elena, nodding. "You look a great deal like Miss Pierce."

Elena frowned. "So I've been told." She clenched her fist under the table, and looked away from the conversation. She was getting sick of Katherine. Talking about her, referencing her, trying to find her…Elena just didn't want to be a part of it anymore. She wanted to look like Elena; not Katherine.

The conversation stayed on the subject of Katherine for a little while, until Damon glanced at his watch. "I apologize, Christopher, but Elena and I must go now." The vampires stood up, and shook hands.

"Be careful, Damon." Christopher warned, but smiled. He turned to Elena, and pulled her into a friendly hug. "Safe travels, sweet." He kissed her hand, and then bowed. She smiled, and he was gone in an instant.

Elena looked at Damon, watching his bright blue eyes carefully. "So what now?"

Damon neared Elena, and took her hand in his. Elena looked down at their hands, staring fixedly at her skin as she blushed. She felt two fingers underneath her chin, and her face was tilted upwards. She stared determinedly into his eyes, and he smiled; not smirked, smiled. "The blood in your cheeks tells me something, you know."

"Oh, God…" Elena rolled her eyes, attempting to shake her head in aggravation. Damon and his theories.

"It means you want me." Damon told her forcefully, gripping her hand tighter. Elena pretended to swoon.

"I do want you, Damon." She said, fluttering her eyelashes. "I want you to take me to the flowers so I can beat the arrogance out of you." Damon gave her a crooked smile, and pulled her to the flowers.

"Only if I get a bite." Damon smiled widely, baring his teeth at her. Elena smiled as well.

"Maybe I will bite you, if you ask nicely." Elena flirted back playfully. Damon let out a laugh, and stopped before a rose bush. Damon plucked one, and without warning, tucked it into Elena's hair.

"A rose for a rose." Damon murmured, watching her. Elena looked at him. She really underestimated his charm. She was really kicking herself for it, but she could feel herself falling under his spell. She tried to think of a reason not to let herself fall to him, but she couldn't. It wasn't until she remembered she had Stefan that she found her reason. She sighed, but smiled forcedly at Damon.

Once this whole thing was over, she'd need to separate herself from Damon. It was the only way to prevent herself from falling in love with him.

**A/N: Phew. That took me awhile to write. But I'm pleased with it. Review, loves! Let me know I still have some readers out there!**


	7. Of Love and Blood

**Title:** Guardian Angel

**Rating:** T

**Main Pairing:** Damon/Elena

**Fandom:** Vampire Diaries, TV verse

**A/N:** So it's been a really long time. Like, 3 months to be exact. And I'm sorry. I've had stuff to do, new fandoms to write for…that whole she bang. But after watching some Delena videos and rewatching some TVD episodes to prep for Season 2, I decided to keep writing this story. It's also my most popular story, so I'll have to juggle this and my iCarly story. But hopefully I can pump out a few chapters before summer's end. We're about halfway through the story now. Also I suggest re reading this story, because you probably don't remember much.

Keep in mind, this story started around the episode when they enter the tomb, so Isobel, Alaric, and Uncle John are not factors yet.

K, I'll shut up. R n R!

* * *

For the rest of the day, Damon and Elena stayed in their room. Damon told Elena that they would be hitting the road to Boston that night. Apparently, he didn't think keeping her locked in a vampire house was good for her health. Elena had rolled her eyes at that. Wasn't that what she had been telling him from the very start? Elena bit her tongue, however. She and Damon were getting along, and she didn't want to ruin that.

Elena packed silently as she watched Damon through the glass wall of her bedroom. She saw him typing at his computer so furiously that she feared for the life of whoever he was typing to. Elena couldn't help but stare at Damon's fierce eyes as they darted back and forth across the screen. They were so beautiful. Elena couldn't deny that. The light blue was so deceiving but so appropriate. Damon didn't need dark eyes to make him seem threatening. The blue eyes matched him perfectly.

Elena made herself look away from Damon as she folded her clothes and put them in her bag. It wouldn't take long; they had only been to the house for a night. But Elena still had her bloody and ripped clothes from the night before. She decided to throw them away. She doubted any amount of running them through the laundry would fix their damaged state.

Elena reached for her journal on the bed side table. Her necklace was on top of it, but she forgot. It slid off the journal and landed on the floor. Elena was about to pick it up when she noticed her journal looked different. Their was a page dog eared in the back of the notebook. Elena didn't remember ever doing it. Confused, she opened the journal and glanced at the folded page. Elena gasped, dropping the journal on top of her things. She looked quickly at Damon, wondering if he heard her. He had not.

Elena picked up the journal again, staring at the words that were similar to her hand-writing but much more regal. The words were a taunt, even on the page.

_Tell Damon he won't find me in Versailles._

Elena opened her mouth, ready to tell Damon what she had found, but then she stopped herself. If Damon knew Katherine was in New York, he'd leave Elena for sure and stay here. Elena couldn't risk losing Damon. She needed the protection, and honestly, she knew that would hurt her immensely if Damon left her willingly. Tucking the journal inside her bag silently, Elena made sure she pushed it back to the bottom of her bag.

"Clutter bug, much?" Elena jumped as Damon placed an arm around her shoulders as he observed the contents of her bag, smirking a little. "You know, they say that women who stuff their purses with everything they own aren't happy with their life and are just itching to run away. Does Stefan make you that miserable?" Damon toyed with her, leaning in to her so far that the tip of his nose grazed her cheek. Elena scoffed, closing her purse and throwing it on the bed, but not leaving Damon's hold.

"I have been happier with Stefan than I have been my whole life," Elena told him sincerely, twirling out of his touch and reaching over to grab her abandoned necklace. Damon took it out of her hands, gesturing for her to turn around so he could put it on her.

"Really? That surprises me," Damon said as he fastened the necklace around her neck, "because I would have figured that, you know, your friend Vicki dying and being so angry with Stefan that you crash your car would be negative factors," Damon told her sarcastically. Elena shook her head as she felt the necklace fall into place around her neck. She turned around to face Damon.

"If I remember correctly, Vicki died because you turned her into a zombie vampire," Elena said forwardly.

"But Stefan killed her," Damon reminded her.

"But you were the one who turned her," Elena retorted.

"So? She could have lived. If Stefan were actually strong, he would've tackled Vicki and knocked her out and force her to live the same way he does," Damon explained smartly, "but his first instinct in problem solving is to get rid of the problem altogether, which isn't always a good idea."

Elena stared at him, slightly agape. She hadn't expected such a fast and reasonable answer. She put a hand on her hip, trying to defend herself. "But she was trying to kill me!"

"I've tried to kill you many times," Damon said pointlessly, "but I'm still here."

Elena turned from him, clutching her necklace as a safe guard. She closed her eyes, biting her lip. Yes, Damon was still there. And he sometimes scared the crap out of her. She felt Damon wrap his arms around her waist from behind and place his chin on her shoulder. His lips were at her ear. She shivered.

"Elena, I would never let anything happen to you, least of all by my hand," Damon said softly, and Elena felt her stomach tighten at his tender words, "and I apologize for every awful thing I've ever done to you."

Elena let her hands cup Damon's. She leaned back into Damon's chest, tilting her chin up to the ceiling.

"Bite me," she murmured quietly, the sound coming out a sort of moan. Damon's grip around her tightened.

"What?" Damon whispered, clearly confused.

"I know you haven't eaten in a few days," Elena said, "I can see it in your eyes. I don't want you to go out and hurt some innocent person anymore. Take my blood, Damon. I want you to. You have my consent."

Damon's breath quivered as his right hand came up to stroke Elena's neck. She closed her eyes, a breath leaving her mouth. Damon shook his head against her. "No…" he muttered, but he didn't leave. Elena extended her neck even further, making her vein protrude. Damon's lips fell upon her skin, kissing it, caressing it.

"Elena…" Damon murmured, and then he bit down hard into her skin. Elena cried out from the pain, gripping Damon tightly so she wouldn't fall down. Elena felt herself grow weaker and weaker as Damon sucked the life out of her, but it felt strangely erotic. She couldn't help but let out moans of content as Damon sucked at her skin, drawing out more and more blood. After a little bit, Elena felt herself being put on the bed, her head falling on a pillow.

Elena blinked heavily up at Damon, watching him as he bit into his own wrist. He then lowered it to her mouth. She felt the iron taste of blood on her lips, and she gagged.

"Drink it, Elena. You need your strength for tonight," Damon pleaded with her gently, his wrist hovering absolutely at her mouth. She sighed and gripped his wrist, placing her mouth at his wound. She drank the blood there, and was surprised by the bitter sweet taste of Damon's blood. She had tasted it once before when Damon and Stefan were fighting, but she had been too focused on Stefan to be focusing on what she was intaking. But now, the blood didn't taste so bad.

Slowly, Elena started to feel right again. She felt a little loopy, like she was high on drugs. Damon sat on the bed next to her, opening his arms up. Elena crawled into the space, wrapping her arms around his body as he cradled her into his chest. "Stefan will kill me if he ever finds out about this," Damon told Elena quietly. Elena expected to her amusement in his tone, but she didn't. Elena looked up at him, blinking slowly.

"Forget about Stefan," Elena said, smiling. She realized with a pang how bad that sounded. Was she starting to forget about Stefan? Elena felt the necklace pressing into her skin. She thought of Stefan. It was the first time she had thought about him all day, it seemed. Elena felt a chill go over her body, but she tried to ignore it. She tucked her head into Damon's chest.

They stayed that way for a little bit until Damon stood up, leaving Elena on the bed. "I have to finish getting my stuff together," Damon said regretfully, looking back at Elena with a mournful expression. She laughed and leaned back on the bed, holding herself up with her palms.

"I'll be here when you're done," Elena assured him brightly. Damon smiled genuinely and leaned down to peck Elena on the forehead. He then left the room, closing the door behind him. Elena let herself fall on the bed as she placed a hand to the spot where Damon had kissed her, and another hand to the spot where Damon had bitten her.

What had Elena got herself into?

* * *

**A/N:** So I didn't actually anticipate that to happen when I first started writing, but I think it turned out well. Review, loves! Let me know I still have some readers!


	8. Of Road Trips and a Confession

**Title:** Guardian Angel

**Rating:** T

**Main Pairing:** Damon/Elena

**Fandom:** Vampire Diaries, TV verse

**A/N:** I apologize for the lack of updates! I've been meaning to update ever since TVD came back, but I received a review that made me EXTREMELY happy!

"Just wanted to let you know that "Guardian Angel" was selected for this week's fan highlights at Portrait Magazine. Portrait likes to highlight fan fiction, videos, twitters, and fansites since fans can make or break a show.

Yours was picked as this week's favorite fanfiction." - Melissa

Aww! Thank you so much! This totally motivated me to continue writing this, so thank so so much. :)

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I may be losing my mind._

_I've been away from home for a few days because of this whole debacle with the Sansang. I left because I wanted to find Stefan, even if that meant bringing along his sullenly fierce older brother with me who has a track record of trying to do me in._

_But for some reason, I keep finding myself getting lost in the moment when I'm with Damon. Like for example, right now, Damon is singing along with the radio on the way to Boston. Damon never sings. He never seems happy enough to sing. But whenever he hits a note or glances at me, I feel this strange shiver coursing through my entire body and I don't know why. I've never felt that with anybody else. Is it possible that Damon could be compelling me even with the vervain in my necklace?_

_We're heading to Massachusetts to catch a plane to Paris. Right now, we're somewhere in Connecticut. I've never been to New England before and it seems a lot different than Virginia, but why do I find myself wishing this car ride would never end? I keep looking at the GPS every so often; it has our arrival time right on the screen. Is it weird that I wish it would take longer to get to Logan than just two and a half hours?_

_There's something seriously wrong with me._

_Elena_

Elena closed her diary quietly, timidly glancing at Damon before looking out of the window. She didn't want him to think she had been writing about him. She had this ominous feeling that he somehow knew what she was thinking, and it creeped her out. But only a little bit.

Damon turned down the radio, looking at Elena out of the corner of his eye. "Something wrong in paradise?" he asked probingly, his lips twisting into that trademark smirk of his. Elena felt that strange throbbing pulse through her entire body as he set his eyes on her. She shivered.

Damon's taunting gaze turned into one of mild concern. "Are you cold?" Without waiting for an answer, Damon reached behind them to grab at something in the back. When Elena looked, she saw a black scarf in his right hand. Damon offered it to her, smiling slightly. "Take it. I wouldn't want princess Elena to freeze," he remarked, winking at her. Elena knew she should have shrugged off the harmless joke, but it caused a tug in her stomach. Elena wrapped the scarf around her to distract her from her disturbing thoughts.

It didn't help; the scarf had Damon's scent lingering on each and every thread. Elena breathed in, taking in the mixture of expensive cologne and apples. Closing her eyes, Elena's mind was filled with images of a hot summer day eating apples in an open field. With the sound of Damon's breathing filling the car, Elena could almost feel herself and Damon sitting together in that field, closely knit together.

As Elena thought this, her hand brushed against the necklace that Stefan had gotten for her when they had first met. Uh oh. Elena's eyes opened immediately, the hot summer day fading. Stefan.

How could Elena allow herself to think this way? She was with Stefan. She _loved_ Stefan. But somehow, her mind was using Damon to trick her heart. Elena let go of the scarf, letting it fall upon her lap, hiding her diary. She realized she shouldn't blame herself. This was Damon's fault. Damon and his stupid, playful eyes. Damon and his irresistible scent.

"Elena?" Elena sucked in a deep breath at the sound of her name being spoken from that sultry voice. She couldn't help it. Her heart pounding, Elena turned to look at Damon. His eyes were already on her, piercing her with their intensity.

"I have a question for you," Damon told her, his expression serious. Elena gulped; had he heard her thoughts?

"Yes?" Elena asked warily, somewhat scared of what his question would be.

Damon paused, glancing at the road. Then, he looked back to her. "When you left Stefan that night, you know, when you got into that accident…" Elena nodded, the feeling of flipping around in the car coming back to her, "…why did you leave in the first place?"

"You know the answer to that," Elena replied, relieved. "I saw Katherine's picture."

"You didn't answer my question," Damon told her in a snarky tone, waggling his eyebrows at her. Elena looked away from him, shrugging slightly.

"I don't know…I guess I thought that Stefan only wanted me because I looked like Katherine," Elena explained, running a hand through her long brown hair. "And I _don't_ want to be anything like her," she added lowly, glancing at the diary tucked into her lap. She could feel the words from Katherine burning into her skin even through the binding of the book.

Damon scoffed quietly, shaking his head. "You're not like her in the slightest…" he muttered, his eyes focused on the road. Elena looked at him, peering deeply into the ice blue of his eyes.

"Why do you ask?" Elena interjected, raising an eyebrow at him.

Damon dodged her question; he instead asked another. "Remember when I found you?" He had a small smirk on his lips before she could even speak.

"Yes, Damon, I remember," Elena said dryly, rolling her eyes. "You saw me at my most vulnerable moment and that automatically makes you a hero," Elena said dramatically, throwing a hand over her forehead to emphasize her point. Damon chuckled, but it didn't meet his eyes.

"I'm a hero because I was following you in the first place," Damon admitted, not looking at her. This brought Elena back to reality.

"Excuse me?" Elena asked, shocked.

Damon nodded, gripping the wheel. He glanced at her, and Elena felt the now familiar shiver through her body when he did so. "I was there in the house when you and Stefan…canoodled," Damon phrased, his mouth throwing down the word like it was a sinful thing. Elena was too preoccupied with what he was saying to be embarrassed. "And I heard you leave…I could feel your heart's pace," Damon explained, and Elena felt her stomach drop; she was in deep trouble if he could hear her heart. But Damon pressed on. "I intended on following you home that night, but you crashed instead."

Elena furrowed her brow, confused. She leaned forward in her seat, attempting to look fully at Damon's face to capture his expression. "Why did you follow me home?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Damon sighed, looking at her with a small twinkle in his blue eyes. "Because I didn't want you to get hurt," he told her in a murmur, the truth flickering on his face. Elena pulled back, even more confused.

"But you couldn't have known I was going to get into an accident," Elena said stubbornly, shaking her head. Damon was making no sense.

Damon laughed lightly, the sound trilling. "Not physically hurt, Elena. Emotionally," Damon said, his voice growing softer. He looked at her, his eyes hitting her full on. "I would've been prepared to comfort you because of what Stefan did had you arrived home like you should have."

Elena sat back, taking it in. She still didn't fully understand. "Damon, you and I both know you would have rubbed it in my face," Elena told him, looking away from him. It wasn't until she felt the car stop that Elena had the guts to look back up at Damon.

Elena felt his hand touch hers. Looking down, she saw him rub the back of her hand gently. Glancing up at him, their eyes met. Damon leaned forward, his lips moving rhythmically as he spoke. "I never told you prior to the accident that you looked like Katherine, did I?"

Damon then left the car, heading over to the convenience store that he had parked outside of. Elena sat in shock, taking in what he had just said. She had never thought of it that way before. Damon had so many opportunities to tell her that she looked like Katherine, but he didn't. And before any of the tomb stuff even happened, Damon had followed her home out of the goodness of a heart she never thought he had. Elena secretly wondered what would have happened had she arrived home.

Overwhelmed, Elena felt her heart pounding inside of her chest. Damon cared about her. And not only a little bit…he really, really cared about her. Elena caught sight of Damon exiting the store out of the corner of her eye. Unbuckling the seatbelt, Elena opened the car door, stepping out of it quickly. Leaving the car door open, Elena crossed the parking lot to meet Damon full on. As she approached him, he sent her a smirk. "Did you need something?" Elena ignored him. As soon as he was in arms reach, Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's waist, pressing her head against his chest.

She felt Damon quiver slightly in shock, but he soon adjusted. Elena felt one of his hands on her back and another tucked into her hair as they melted into a warm embrace. "Elena…" Damon trailed, pulling her head back slightly to look into her eyes.

Elena said nothing, her feelings overpowering her ability to speak. Elena gripped Damon tighter, pulling him back into her. Damon squeezed her back, tucking his head onto her shoulder. Elena breathed into his chest; she had never felt so protected.

"Damon," Elena said quietly, holding him even tighter. "Don't hurt me."

"What?" Damon whispered back, obviously confused. He didn't move his head, however, and Elena was perfectly content with it resting on her shoulder.

"Stefan hurt me that night. Katherine did too, indirectly," Elena murmured into Damon's chest, "you're the one who saved me that night. I could have died if you hadn't shown up. You were there for me, like some, some…" Elena didn't know how to finish the sentence.

Damon finally lifted his head, looking her straight in the eyes. "Some guardian angel?" he finished for her. Elena thought he would have laced his comment with sarcasm, but it was completely genuine. Elena nodded, biting her lip. Damon cupped her face, leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead.

"You've got it all wrong," Damon assured her, his lips moving against her skin. "I didn't save your life that night, Elena - you saved mine. Because knowing I'd have to live without you surely would have killed me."


End file.
